phaltafandomcom-20200214-history
Tháśenriw grammar
Tháśenriw grammar is the grammar of Tháśenriw language, belonging to the Phálta languages and spoken in X. Nouns Nouns are pretty simple as the case system is largely retained as the one in Proto-Phálta, except for the few extra cases that were converted into prepositional constructions. Tháśenriw nouns can be divided into two genders, three groups and declined in two numbers, four cases: *- that means that the words ends in a consonant. **- mind that especially in the nominative case an extra schwa sound is inserted before the case ending if there is three-consonant cluster (tárv /'taːrv/) - boy, tárvr /'taːrvər/ - boys). These are the examples of all types of noun declensions: Some words have an <ǽ> in their last syllable in their nominative form and it is shortened in every other form to <æ> due to trying to preserve the time amount required to pronounce the word. For example: Adjectives Adjectives only inflect for gender and number. Since masc. E-type was assimilated with the 'plain' masculine, the distinction whether the feminine form of an adjective would be A-type or I-type is lost and must be learned by heart. Adjectives normally precede the noun they are describing in Tháśenriw (Thwelín láhar árfalh sænl - The green butterfly flies in the sky). Pronouns Tháśenriw pronouns can be divided into: These are the personal pronouns (the genitive case of them functions as the possessive pronouns, then they are indeclinable and precede the whole phrase they are 'possessing'): An example of a personal-possessive pronoun used in a sentence could be like Rúv írgh lá viy yu (His/her red pants are pretty) or Aana fár śoly ceyliyi e (Our mother is very tired). The reflexive pronouns in Tháśenriw are like this: Notice that they do not have the genitive form. They are used in a structure per.pron.NOM.SG/PL + refl.pron.CASE, for example: La eynl khumurh. - He killed himself. Fa eyn itilh ifl. - I will do it myself. Var a va eynris eátr ye. - You are not ‘similar’ to yourselves. Demonstrative pronouns of the Thaśenriw language are two and simply translates to English as 'this' and 'that'. They have to agree with the described object in case and number. Here is their declension chart: Note that while the masc. sg. forms' endings are similar to masculine nouns, plural forms have a thematic vowel 'i', not an 'a'. Also plural masculine and feminine forms are all identical except for the nominative form. Relative pronouns connect two clauses into a one sentence. There are seven indeclinable ones, and one that could be inflected in both genders, numbers and in all four cases, just like an adjective. And these are the example of each pronoun being used in a sentence: Fa if, ce látral werumh, ye. - I'm this person who have crossed the seas. La tárv, cew aana ifi táliya e, ye. - He's the boy whose mother is that woman. A ís ro, cel roa khumurh, ikhtarh. - There lays a king which has been murdered by a queen. Áh, fa dæwrh phágl, a ces munta thǽy yu. ''-'' ''Ah, I've broken a vase which was full of water. ''Far armalhy, cye far eśinh. - We have to decide on when we will meet. Va eléah abemh, cehál fa gheym ye. - You don't need to know why I'm sad. Gwárh, cwer va ítalh ifl. - Show me how you do it. Í dár, á cevs túlkhunh í máwn, og ráwp munnuh. - That man which that car was driving to looked scared. Yegálh, cevir hesr lá e. - Tell me, what was her dresses like. Tháśenriw interrogative pronouns are related to relative pronouns, except they start with a : Here are the example sentences involving every one of the Tháśenriw interrogative pronouns: Jhi a ís ye? - Who's there? Jhiw if phor ye? - Whose is this book? Jhil va nayyarh? - What are you eating? Aw jhis va hartah qáml vá? - Where did you bring (buy) your gift from? Jhye va teghnalhy? - When do you have to go? Jhahál va náharh? - Why are you crying? Jhwer va ejanh neyil? - How do you cook? Verbs Verbs in Tháśenriw language are radically different from the Proto-Phálta's verbs. The majority of Tháśenriw verb system is borrowed from the Aanqa languages, particularly it would probably be the X language because of its close locations and interactions with Tháśen. The form of the verb is basically entirely Aanqa-ish. The verb doesn't inflect for number or person. There are three tenses in the indicative mood, subjunctive and imperative moods. The concept of other moods like desiderative is retained from the Proto-Phálta, formed using inversion in the last syllable of the root and adding various suffixes, similar to the formations of the special moods for A-type verbs in Proto-Phálta. The basic forms are derived from the infinitive, by changing the last vowel in the word (which is an 'e' for the regular verbs). This 'last vowel' system is native to Aanqa languages, the most of the particular vowels used to indicate tenses or moods are also borrowed from Aanqa: * an -a- for the present tense and an -á- for the imperative mood comes from the proximous tense in Aanqa languages. * an -u- for the past tense and -ú- for the subjunctive mood comes from the distant tense in Aanqa languages. However: * an -i- for the future tense decends from the Proto-Phálta suffix -(ý)l. The infinitives generally end in -[e+consonant+h], e.g. khumerh - to die. Regular verbs To derive the basic forms, only a change of the -e- to an adjacent vowel is needed: For the special moods, the inverted stem is needed first. If the infinitive's ending is -eCh, the inverted stem's ending will end in -Ce. Further on suffixes are added to indicate certain mood. Note that the -e- still can change to indicate the basic forms and the special mood altogether. Special verbs The special (or sometimes referred to as the irregular) verbs are irregular from the very start as their infinitive form ends similar to the regular verb's, except for the -e- can be any other vowel (however there are no verbs whose infinitive ends in just -Ch). The changes are irregular, regarding the previous conjugations, though they have a certain pattern. Also, it is important to notice that many of these verbs are of Aanqa or Ælfa descent. The basic five forms are mostly formed like this: * Present tense is formed by changing a vowel of the final syllable into its strong counterpart according to the Proto-Phálta weak-strong vowel system. Thus, -a- changes to -á-, -æ- changes to -ǽ- and so on. If the vowel is strong from the beginning, no changes occur. * Past tense is formed by adding a -w- to the vowel of the final syllable. However if the vowel is an -u- or an -ú-, an -u- is added instead * Future tense is formed by adding a -y- to the vowel of the final syllable. However if the vowel is an -i- or an -í-, an -i- is added instead. * Imperative mood is formed by taking the present tense form and inserting an -a- after the vowel in the last syllable. * Subjunctive mood is formed by taking the present tense form and inserting a -w- after the vowel in the last syllable. However, if the vowel was strong in the infinitive form, an -ú- is inserted instead. Here is the examples of all basic forms formed with four verbs, involving every possibility of an exception to the general rule: The inverted stem is not actually much inverted when it comes to the special verbs. An infinitive form is taken and the-h is substituted with an -e. The latter is the same as with the regular verbs. Here is the examples of the same four verbs in all of the special moods: Syntax